10 años
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: ¿Que pasará en los próximos 10 años? es un ichihime, sorry, pero queria dejarlos metidos con esas cortas palabras XD


Aqui me tienen con un nuevo ichihime

Se me ha ocurrido en un jueves por la noche mintras intentaba escribir continuacion de "Te protegere porque soy..." y me salio esto ^^

Ojala les guste.

Bleach es de Tite Kubo

**10 años.**

_Jamás creí que lo vería nuevamente._

_Tenía 17 años cuando nos vimos por última vez._

_Yo tome un vuelo para ir eternamente en Tokio._

_Recuerdo que en aquellos tiempos, al principio no quise irme y fue por él, porque lo amaba…Pero después quise irme porque él…estaba enamorado de mi amiga._

_Y todo por una fractura, me había lastimado jugando y me llevaron con el médico del equipo, quien se encuentra solo en la tarde, ya que en la mañana, esta atendiendo en su propia consulta._

_Cuando se abrió la puerta, mi corazón había latido nuevamente a gran velocidad y era por él, después de todo, mi corazón no había latido así nunca más, desde que me fui de su lado._

_Y ahora, volvía a latir después de tanto tiempo y solo con verlo sentado en su escritorio. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo solamente cuando él se volteo a verme, cruzando su mirada con la mía, también estaba sorprendido de verme como yo._

_Estuvimos hablando mientras me atendía, me contó que un amigo de su padre, que también era doctor, había muerto y como no tenía hijos, le dio a su padre su hogar que estaba aquí en Tokio y había pensado dárselo a su hijo, no solo para que tuviese un hogar, sino también, porque era ideal para que también tuviese ahí su consulta._

_Para probar que no había nada de rencor entre nosotros, le regale la mejor sonrisa que pude dar y lo invite a un restaurante a comer y así hablar de los viejos tiempos, de lo que hemos hecho por nuestra cuenta y a lo mejor, me podría poner al día._

_Pero para mi sorpresa…él se negó._

_Me explico que en la noche daba clases en una universidad, enseñaba los jueves y viernes, pero que si quería, podrían desayunar juntos en la mañana en su restaurante favorito y que él pagaría. Acepte su propuesta, pero con una condición: Se paga mitad y mitad. Se había reído y aceptado._

_Esa risa…la extrañe, me hizo sonrojar nuevamente…y sentirme avergonzada._

_Pero no me esperaba lo que pasaría…Después de ese simple desayuno._

_Estoy paralizada, aún esas palabras suenan en mi mente._

_Es un sueño._

_No puede ser real…_

_Él la ama a ella, no a mí…_

_¿Por qué…Ichigo?_

-¿Qué…has dicho?

-Lo que oíste, nunca ame a Rukia, siempre a ti…Orihime…Solo quería que lo supieras.

-Pero…yo te oí…decirle que la amabas…

-Orihime-Enredo sus manos en el cabello-No era cierto, Rukia me estaba ayudando.

-¿Ayudando?

-Practicaba para poder decirte que te amaba, pero cuando saliste que te irías, no me atreví… ¿Puedes creer que hasta el día de hoy, Rukia no para de refregármelo en mi cara?

-Bueno…Rukia es así-Tratando de ocultar una leve sonrisa divertida por imaginarse nuevamente a esos dos discutiendo.

-No espero que me salgas con un "te amo" y eso, solo quería que lo supieras…ya pasaron diez años, no me sorprendería que no sintieses nada por mí y puedes decirme tonto por sentir esto a pesar de los años.

-Sabes, yo estuve enamorada de ti por diez años también, cuando teníamos siete.

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Esos niños te lastimaron mucho?_

_Un niño de cabello naranja y ojos marrones, había sido atacado por una pandilla de niños de su edad, que querían molestarlo por su color de cabello. En pleno ataque, se apareció su amiga y compañera de clases de boxeo, de cabello corto y negro muy oscuro y ojos café._

_Pero no iba sola, ese día estaba acompañada de una amiga, de su vecina, una muchacha de cabello también naranjo, pero más oscuros, le rozaba los hombros y sus ojos eran grises como la plata. Una vez que la pelinegra salio a enfrentarlos, ella corrió hacía la víctima preocupada y le lanzo aquella pregunta._

_-Estoy bien…gracias…esto…_

_-Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto-Sonriéndole, el niño no pudo evitar caer ante aquella sonrisa, era tan bonita y pura-Soy amiga de Tatsuki-chan._

_-Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo y gracias Tatsuki._

_-Otra vez con eso-Dijo la salvadora, acercándose a ellos después de acabar con la "basura"-¿Qué paso con el "chan"?_

_-¿Tiene algo de malo que te llame así, Tatsuki?_

_-Oh, ya veo, ya quieres dártelas de hombrecito-Le revuelve el cabello-Como que ya vendría siendo hora._

_-Déjame ayudarte-Orihime saco un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo, tenía un bonito bordado en forma de un Iris, y la acerco al niño para limpiarle el rostro, rozando la blanquecina tela con la piel humana de Ichigo, quien se sorprendió, ya que ese estilo de calidez le recordaba a una persona, una que ya no estaba con él, su madre-Ya esta._

_-¡Ichigo!-La potente voz de Tatsuki lo saco de sus pensamientos-Deja de verla de esa forma tan embobada, todavía no llegas a la pubertad y ya andas colándote por una niña…eres igual al tío Isshin._

_-¡No digas tonterías Tatsuki!-El niño se sonrojo por el indiscreto comentario de su amiga-¡Yo no estoy embobado de nadie!_

_-Onegai, no peleen-Pidió la pequeña Orihime._

-Si que éramos un trío de problemas-Confeso Ichigo.

-O más bien, Tatsuki-chan y tú, yo andaba en el medio, como la réferi-Con una leve risita-Por eso te digo que no me parece tonto que no hayas dejado tus sentimientos, eso dice mucho.

-Gracias, temía quedar como un fracasado o algo así.

-Nunca quedarás como un fracasado Ichigo…Creo que…deberías irte ya al trabajo…o se te hará tarde-Sonriéndole levemente.

-Tienes razón.

-¿A que hora sales?

-A las 7pm, ¿Por qué?

-No, quería calcular cuanto tiempo tengo para pensar.

-¿Pensar? ¿Pensar en que?

-Preguntas demasiado, eso no es de ti Ichigo, anda a trabajar ya.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, me deje llevar-Dejando su mitad en la mesa-nos vemos después.

Con una sonrisa, Orihime observaba como el joven se iba para luego agachar su cabeza y ver su imagen reflejada en su taza de té.

-Estuve diez años esperando ser correspondida…pero también espere diez años más con borrarte de mi corazón, cosa que no logre…aunque también en esos diez años…te ame como a nadie más…

_¿Qué pasará en nosotros en estos diez años que vendrán?_


End file.
